Kingdom Hearts 2 - Kairi's POV
by Soaring Yonder
Summary: The storyline of Kingdom Hearts 2 from Kairi's perspective. I don't own the story, or the characters.
1. Chapter 1

_'Thinking of you, wherever you are._

_We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend. Now I will step forward to realize this wish._

_And who knows? Starting a new journey may not be so hard. Or maybe it has already begun._

_There are many worlds, but they share the same sky._

_One sky._

_One destiny.'_

I finished writing these words, and rolled up the paper, placing it inside a glass bottle. It was a letter, to the boy who used to play with me and Riku all the time. I don't remember anything about him, not his voice, nor his face. Even so, I know he is important to me.

It had been a long boring day at school, and me and Selphie were walking home together.

"Do you want to go to the islands today?" She asked. "Tidus and Wakka are playing a ball game, and they wont come with me." I shook my head. I didn't want to go to the place that I had played with that boy. Not until I remembered everything about him. I told Selphie this, but she didn't seem to understand.

Just then, I heard a voice.

"_Namine?"_

I felt a searing pain in my head, and I dropped to my knees.

"_Namine, what's happening to me?"_

"Who are you? And that's not my name. I'm Kairi."

"_Oh! You're that girl he likes."_

"Who? Please, a name!"

"_I'm Roxas."_

"Okay, Roxas. But can you tell me HIS name?"

"**You don't remember my name? Gee, thanks a lot, Kairi.**"

It was a different voice. It was HIS voice.

"**I guess I can give you a hint. Starts with an 'S'."**

The pain disappeared and I opened my eyes. Selphie was crouching next to me.

"Are you okay, Kairi?" She asked worriedly. I nodded my head and let her help me up. I looked at her and ran towards the boats we used to get to the islands. "Kairi, wait up!" I heard her shout but I wasn't stopping.

I didn't stop to catch my breath until I was standing on the sandy shores of Destiny Islands. Selphie ran up next to me, exhausted.  
>"Kairi, I thought you said-" She began to speak, but I held my hand up to stop her.<p>

"I know. I don't remember everything yet, but it's coming." I put my bag on the ground, and took out the message in a bottle I wrote yesterday.

"What's that?" Selphie asked, gesturing to the bottle in my hands.

"It's a letter. To the boy I can't remember." I put it in the water, and let the waves carry it away.

Selphie watched the letter drift away.

"Wow." She whispered. "I sure hope he gets it!" She smiled at me. I wasn't sure if she believed me about the boy or not.

"He will." Somehow I knew he would get the letter. I knelt down on the beach and watched the waves. I felt a sense of nostalgia and remembered something important. "Isn't that right, Sora?"

Over the next couple of days, I began to remember various things about Sora. Like how he used to try to beat Riku in everything. Or how he would just fall asleep on the beach. And also how he had promised to come back for me.

I had went to the islands alone that day, and after spending a long time alone on the paopu tree, I decided to go for a walk along the shore, and admire the waves.

I didn't notice when, but at some point I stopped, and stared out to sea, my thoughts filled with Sora.

"Maybe... waiting isn't good enough." I whispered to myself. Out of nowhere, I heard a voice echo along the beach.

"My thoughts exactly!" I looked around me, but I couldn't find the source of the strange voice. "If you have a dream, don't wait. Act." He continued. Suddenly, a swirling black-purple mass appeared before me. "One of life's little rules. Got it memorized?" A stranger appeared from what seemed to be a portal. He had violently spiky hair and wore a long black coat. I stared at him in fear, shocked at his sudden appearance.

"Who are you?" I asked curiously, with a hint of caution in my voice.

"Axel." He responded. "I happen to be an acquaintance of Sora's." My eyes widened at his words. "Why don't we go see him?" Axel outstretched his gloved hand.

"Sora..." I whispered. I missed Sora greatly, but was I willing to trust a complete stranger? Something about Axel didn't seem quite right.

Just then, a yellowish dog ran to my side, barking furiously. I couldn't tell I he was happy, or warning me of danger. I was never really a dog person.

As I was staring at the dog, who appeared out of nowhere along with Axel, 4 white creatures surrounded us. They didn't look like heartless. Immediately, I assumed a defensive stance. The dog growled at the white beings, and I heard a strange whistle.

Confused, I looked to where the whistle had come from, and saw a dark swirling shape, which looked like a portal. The dog ran towards it, and turned back to me and barked, perhaps asking me to follow him.

"We've got something in common, Kairi." Axel spoke again as I stood there, wondering what I was supposed to do. "You and I both miss someone we care about. " I stood, unmoving as I pondered his words. "Hey... I feel like we're friends already." I really didn't trust him. Not one bit. So I ran towards the dog, and the dark shape. Before I was absorbed into the portal, I turned to Axel, who looked mildly surprised.

"Well you're not acting very friendly!" I shouted at him, and then ran after the dog.


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness surrounded me, as I fell through a black abyss. It continued until I landed in a very strange place. It was blue and there was this strange symbol floating everywhere. I looked down beside me and, sure enough, the dog was standing beside me.

"Hey, what is this place?" I asked, somehow expecting some kind of answer from the animal.

I heard the same whistle that opened up the portal to this place, and before me a bright light shone, and began to envelop me in it. But I wasn't afraid.

I turned around, as I felt someone's eyes on me, and saw a cloaked figure standing behind me.

"Huh?" I was going to speak to the mysterious figure but the light was all around me and I couldn't see anymore.

Just then, I felt a terrible lurching feeling as I hurtled backwards. I felt my head connect with the hard floor and everything went black once again.

"Are you okay?" I heard a soft voice and opened my eyes. I was lying on the floor in the middle of an unfamiliar room. I sat up and saw 3 people staring at me in interest. They looked around my age; 2 boys and a girl.

"W-what?" I whispered.

"You and that dog came flying out of a hole in the wall!" One of the boys told me as he made large gestures with his hands. "You nearly gave us heart attacks!" He continued. I looked over at the dog sitting by my side. Good, he was unhurt.

I spent the next few hours with my new friends. The girl, Olette, was shy at first, but she was really kind. The two boys, Hayner and Pence, seemed really nice too, and it appeared to me that they both had a thing for Olette.

I told them about everything that happened to me, from when the island was destroyed, to when I met them.

"What a romantic story!" Olette said as she put her hands together.

"If you stick around, Sora's bound to show up!" Pence said though a mouthful of blue ice cream. My heart quickened at the thought of seeing Sora again. Maybe he was even with Riku! It would be great to be reunited with my two best friends again, I thought.

"Yeah, he said he's coming back." Hayner told me. I smiled at the three of them. They were all so kind and supportive.

"Okay!" I beamed. Suddenly, a horribly familiar voice echoed through the room.

"What took you so long, Kairi?" The four of us jumped as we heard Axel's voice. The redhead stepped out from a swirl of black mist. "Somehow, I just knew you'd be here." He smirked. "I'll tell you, Kairi. You've got a lot of guts, jumping right into the darkness like that." He took a step forward. Hayner and Pence charged towards him, but they both missed and fell on the floor.

Axel walked up to me and grabbed my arm, pulling me towards the dark portal.

"Let go of me!" I struggled to break free of Axel's grip. "Let go!" But it was inevitable. He pulled me into the darkness, the dog following loyally behind us.

And everything went dark once again.

The next thing I knew, I was sitting in a very purple room, the dog by my side. I petted his head.

"Thank you for being with me this whole time." This dog didn't know me, yet it saved me from Axel on the islands, and followed me here.

I looked up and saw bars, as if I was in a prison. I ran towards them in desperation. When I reached them, I saw a blue haired man, wearing that same black cloak, watching me. I guess he's the one who wanted us imprisoned.

"What are you going to go with us?" I asked. I assumed I wasn't going to get a straight answer.

"You're the fire that feeds Sora's anger." He said calmly, then began to walk off. Were they using me to lure Sora here?

"No..." I whispered. "Sora's in danger, because of me?"

I heard the dog bark, and turned around to see yet another dark portal. Why were these appearing everywhere I went? I took some nervous steps towards it, and saw a blonde girl with her hand outstretched.

"This way!" She whispered. I didn't know what to do. Nothing good had come out of going into those portals so far, but something about the girl was calming; she brought a sense of familiarity, somehow.

"Who are you?" I asked nervously, cautious about trusting strangers with black portals.

"Believe in yourself!" She insisted. "Come on, hurry!" I didn't know what to do. I looked into her eyes. Something about them made me feel safe, so I walked towards her and took her hand.

Almost instantly, a bright light shone from our connected hands, making me feel at ease.

I didn't let go of the girl's hand, as we ran through what seemed to be a large castle. Yet again, the dog followed me. I looked at the blonde girl. She appeared somewhat fuzzy, as if she was fading away, or as if she wasn't even there to begin with. She suddenly stopped as I was about to say something.

I looked forward and saw the blue haired man from earlier, two vicious looking monsters on either side of him.

"Namine, there you are." He addressed the girl.

"Namine..?" I looked at her as she stared determinedly at the blue haired man.

"Kairi." He spoke to me in the same cold voice. "I'm afraid leaving is not an option." He outstretched his hand. Did he honestly think that I would surrender that easily? "I'll take you to see Sora." I was taken aback. What was it with these black coated people and Sora? He lowered his arm, seeing that his trick was not going to work. "You don't want to?" He asked.

"I do." I answered honestly. "More than anything." I put my hand over my heart. "But not with you around." I glared intensely at the man. He just smirked at the both of us.

"If I had a heart, this would be where I'd die of laughter."

Just then, there was a noise, and one of the creatures beside the man fell down and disappeared. And there stood yet another cloaked man, holding some sort of sword. Something about that man was strange. It was like I'd known him my whole life, but I had no idea who he was.

"You." The blue haired man scowled at the newcomer. "Didn't Roxas take care of you?" My eyes widened. Roxas? Wasn't that the voice in my head's name? He's the one who helped me remember Sora.

"You can take it from here, Riku." Namine spoke. I stared at her in disbelief, then I stared at the hooded figure.

"Riku?!" I exclaimed. I watched as the figure pinned the blue haired man up against the wall, but he created a portal on the wall and sunk out of sight. The hooded man went to follow, but I couldn't let him. If it was really Riku, I wasn't going to let him go.

"Wait!" I shouted. He stopped. The dog ran up to him and barked. What was going on here? I walked up to him and pulled down the hood.

"Riku, you're really here?"

But it wasn't Riku's face I saw.

It was Ansem.


End file.
